Secrets Come To The Surface
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Sarah DiNozzo is and Special Agent in NCIS like her big brother but she isn't any normal teenager. She had a troubled past and she is deeply conected to Isaac Lahey! She and her brother also have a secret. What is her concection to Isaac? What is her and her brother's secret? Who is going to find out first? Ziva is in. Alison is dead :'( ( Stydia and Stiles and Sarah friendship)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! New story! This time is a crossover between NCIS and Teen Wolf! My other stories will be uploaded soon i hope. I'm on a trip right now and i don't have enough time so...yeah!**

**To the story!**

**Enjoy! And Review!**

_**Secrets Come to the Surface.**_

_**Chapter: 01: My mum?**_

**Sarah POV**

Seven months since the torture ended forever.

My name is Sarah DiNozzo; yes I'm the long lost sister of Special Agent DiNozzo from NCIS. Well my story isn't happy. I'm younger than him. I was taking from the boarding school I was going and put me into the Teen Team of Agents in NCIS when I was 15 years old. I was sent to Mossad to practice there I met Ziva David, when we went to the NCIS Headquarters she had told me that she will stay. After three years something happened and I got kidnapped by her father, so does she. After a few months or days I don't know Ziva was freed but they didn't manage to save me. I've been there for two years and nine months, that period another Marine soldier was with me in the dark room. Her name was Marissa Lahey. When they manage to free us I was seventeen and really damaged, Mrs. Marissa died that night, I was divested.

I and Tony have a little secret, we are gifted. My brother can control the water and the air and I can control the fire and earth. When I was capture they knew what I could do so they put something that blocked me from bending. To be able control the elements we use martial arts movements and that help us a lot as Agents. Also me and my brother are aware of the supernatural but we keep it a secret for now.

My wounds haven't recovered yet but my boss Gibbs put me into a mission, to find Marissa's family and deliver them the message. I have been distracting myself with that so I cannot thing about the torture I've been through.

Tony and I have boned more and more. Ziva and I are like sisters. And the whole team is like my family.

Now I was sitting in my desk searching for Marissa's family when I found an article about the death of her husband.

And that he was beating their son.

Sarah: I found something! I yelled. Everyone shot out of their sits and came to look at my computer screen.

Gibbs: Well you found something. You and Tony are going to Beacon Hills then so you can inform the poor boy.

Ziva: Sir, can I go with her?

Sarah: Please boss, she will help me not to think about the incident.

McGee: She is right, I read somewhere that female presence help teenage girls recover from the trauma like that.

Gibbs: Okay you convinced me. You are leaving tomorrow and Sarah there is no excuse for school.

**Next Day at school.**

**(still Sarah POV)**

I walked to the office took my schedule and I then a girl named Lydia Martin came to me and introduce herself but already knew her name; I knew everything about her, the perks of being an Agent.

Lydia: Hello, I'm Lydia. I like your bag and I can tell you are new here, am I right?

Sarah: Yes. Hello, I'm Sarah and I like your outfit.

Lydia: Well since you are new let me be your first friend.

Sarah: Deal. Do you know where I can find Chemistry class?

Lydia: Yes, follow me, and stop being like you are going to meet the president.

Sarah: Sorry. I tried to be more like her but it was difficult. We walked into the class and the teacher introduced me to the class. I spotted Isaac Lahey and I went to sit next to him but for my bad luck under my jacket I had my gun in case of an emergence. Working in NCIS and being kidnapped for so many years was enough for me not to feel safe without a gun with me.

Mr. Harris: Mrs. DiNozzo may I ask why you have a gun with you?

I saw Isaac staring at me in awe. Great!

Then Agent McCall from FBI came inside the room and kinda saved me. But he will try to solve faster MY case!

Agent McCall: Sir, can I speak with you for a moment and I would like Mrs. DiNozzo to be with us too.

We went outside and then to the office where the principle and Sheriff Stilinski were there.

Sarah: Well, I can explain.

They looked at me with expression that said I could go on.

Sarah: I came here in order to protect Isaac Lahey from the guy that kidnapped me and his mother and to inform him that his mother is dead and that his is the new target.

Principle: And you tell us you are Special Agent of NCIS and that his mother was a Marine Soldier?

Sarah: Yes, sir.

Principle: Okay then, I will allow you to bring and use the gun in time of need BUT no one will know that, am I clear?

Sarah: Crystal clear, sir. May I leave now?

Principle: All of you are dismissed.

When we walked outside, I notice Stile and Scott, oh yeah I know all about them too, they were sitting and waiting. But Scott's dad didn't notice and he said:

Agent McCall: I don't care what is your role here, but stay away from my mission!

Sarah: I'm off. I left. I had see Stiles' and Scott's faces, they were confused.

**Scott POV**

The new girl was going to sit next to Isaac but as she was going to sit I saw the gun. I wonder another hunter?

Then my dad walked inside the class. What is he doing here? After they left, I and Stiles couldn't stop wondering so we went and sat outside the principal's office. I used my super hearing and I heard what they were talking about:

Sarah: Well, I can explain.

Then they looked at her with expression that said she could go on.

Sarah: I came here in order to protect Isaac Lahey from the guy that kidnapped me and his mother and to inform him that his mother is dead and that his is the new target.

What?

Principle: And you tell us you are Special Agent of NCIS and that his mother was a Marine Soldier?

Special Agent?

Sarah: Yes, sir.

Principle: Okay then, I will allow you to bring and use the gun in time of need BUT no one will know that, am I clear?

She is allowed to bring a gun in school?!

Sarah: Crystal clear, sir. May I leave now?

Principle: All of you are dismissed.

I told Stile's I would tell him at lunch what I heard. I thought if I keep it to myself I will have more time to find more about her.

**Stiles POV**

I was waiting till school finished so I can learn what Scott heard in the principal's office.

After that we went to the woods so we can have some privacy but we were wrong.

We found Sarah practicing with another guy.

Guy: Come on sis! Throw me some rocks!

Sarah: Tony are you sure? After so many years of not practicing and having my powers blocked I don't know if I can do this.

So that guy was her brother. But what powers was she talking about?

Scott: I don't know.

I realized I was talking and not only thinking.

After that Tony left and Sarah was looking for her sweater.

I found it. I grab it and I was ready to go give it to her but Scott grabbed my arm.

Scott: Dude!

Stiles: I will find an excuse.

I went to give it to her.

Stiles: Sarah? Here is your sweater.

Sarah: OH! MY GOD! You scared me! Stiles right?

Stiles: How do you know my name?

Sarah: I asked Lydia about you because I saw you in the classroom.

As she was going to take her sweater from my hand I notice so many cuts that were still visible, they were saying "BITCH" I wonder where she got them.

Stiles: Your hand. Is it okay?

She covered it up and smiled sadly.

Sarah: It's fine.

Stiles: Why did you bring a gun at school?

Sarah: Why are here?

Stiles: You can't answer me with a question.

Sarah: Got to go! Nice to meet you, Stiles, I'll see you at school.

I stand there like a fool my mind drift to Isaac's father, he was abusing Isaac, maybe it was the same story with her. But what is she?

**Next Day after school**

**(Still Stiles POV)**

After last night I left from Scott's house where I was begging him to tell me what he heard about Sarah but he didn't tell me.

I informed Isaac about Sarah in case she needs help. After that me and Isaac went to the new café that opened and sat we were talking about Werewolf stuff and mostly about Alison and Malia. And how Malia was Peter's daughter, our conversation was cut from Sarah

Sarah: I'm here to take your order. What would you like?

Isaac: Nothing we alright.

Sarah: Okay then. And she left.

Isaac: Dude look I know you are curious about Sarah and mad that Scott doesn't tell you maybe isn't something you have to be worried about.

Stiles: Always support your Alpha, Isaac, nice friend!

Isaac: Take my advice if you want but now I got to go.

After that he left, I was left alone in the table. Sarah approached me slowly.

I turned and looked at her, she sat next to me and her light brown hair covering her soldiers lift to her back.

Sarah: You had a fight with your friend? Sorry I didn't mean to hear I was cleaning the back table and I heard. Do you want to talk about it?

Stiles: No, I'm fine.

Sarah: Clearly you are not but look whatever happen to you and your friends you have to talk to him or them maybe someday you will need them but they won't be there or even worse you can't communicate with them, do you really want your last memory of them be that fight?

Stiles: You sound like you experienced something like that. Did you?

Sarah sighed.

Sarah: Yes, I did. I had a fight with my friends about me finding where my brother was and moving with him and when I had….disappeared I missed them so much and I needed them but the only thing I remembered was that fight.

Stiles: What do you mean "disappeared"?

Sarah: Look Stiles talk to them. Okay?

Then the door of the café opened and interrupts the moment. It was Lydia and she was looking someone.

When she spotted us she came towards us.

Lydia: Good you are here, Sarah. I'm inviting you to a sleepover with me and Kira and Malia, you have to come!

Sarah: Cool! When is it?

Lydia: Tonight, tell your brother to bring you after your shift is done. Stiles? What happened?

Sarah: He had a fight with Isaac and he wanted advice I hope it's okay.

We both looked at her in curiosity.

Lydia: Why wouldn't be?

Sarah: You and Stiles are a couple and you probably thought I was stealing from you.

We looked each other amazed and then we brusted into a loud laughter. Sarah was looking at us confused.

Stiles: We aren't a couple!

Sarah: Okay then sorry. But you look cute together. And she left.

I stayed till she finished her shift and follow her to her house. There was a women waiting for her.

Woman: Hey Sarah! Tony is waiting for you at the woods for training. Oh! Tomorrow you are practicing with me.

Sarah widens her eyes.

Sarah: He told you?

Woman: Tell me what?

Sarah: Nothing. What are you going to train me for?

Woman: We will practice your markings with the gun.

Sarah: Okay.

She took her phone out and called someone. That someone was Lydia.

Sarah: Lydia? Hey! I'm going to be late we have family meeting I hope it's okay?

After she apologized and made her way to the forest. I followed her there.

Sarah: What is it Tony?

Tony: Practice now! He held I stick to her and then said:

Tony: Light it!

Sarah groaned!

Sarah: I told you I can't!

Tony: Yes you can! It's in your veins, in your blood! In your nature!

Sarah stamped her foot with force to the ground and shouted:

Sarah: NO! Then out of the ground a rock came out and knocked Tony out.

After a few seconds Tony rose up and with a flying kick she send her a tentacle made of water and then he froze her inside it. Then he smirked.

Suddenly the ice started to melt and Sarah freed herself. Then she shot her brother with fire with a sidekick. Her brother cut the fire in half and then knocked her out.

I was standing there looking at them like they were aliens. And trust me I have seen a kanima, an Alpha pack, Daruch and a Demon Wolf and two werewolves form one giant Alpha. What they did was amazing!

Sarah woke up and then run to her brother and hugs him. He knocked her out! And now she is hugging him?

Sarah: Thank you!

Tony: I knew you can unlock them again. Now you have to gain control of them.

I run to Scott's house I had to tell him what I witnessed.

**Sarah POV**

Lydia invited me to a sleepover party! I'm so happy!

After I finished my shift I went to my house and I saw Ziva waiting for me and she told me that my brother was waiting for me in the woods and that tomorrow she will training me but because I knew what my brother meant with the word "training" I froze when Ziva told me she will take his place. But when she cleared that she will help with my markings with the gun then I calmed down.

After my little chat with Ziva I went to the forest and looked for my brother. When I found him he said the same thing. He so stubborn that makes me wonder if he took it from our father or our mother.

Because I had fed up with him wanting to "unlock" my powers I stamped my foot to the ground feeling angry, fed up and stressed and suddenly the earth moved and a rock came out and knocked my brother out, I was so happy I manage to do that then I wondered if I could fire bend.

My brother then froze me in a ice cube then I used my anger and my body temperature raised and the ice started melting soon I was freed and I send with my hand a tentacle from fire but my brother with his air bending took off the fire and knocked me out with a force. When I stopped getting dizzy I stood up and hugged my brother seemed that he complete his mission he "unlocked" me! I'm a bender again!

When I touch my forehead I realized I was soaking wet and that meant I had to do a bath luckily for me I had informed Lydia that I will be late so it wasn't any problem.

After 30 minutes I was standing fully naked in front of my mirror looking my wounds. My body was still damaged. Cuts were all over my legs and my hands. Scenes from the night I woke up by the sound of gun fired that moment my hope for life light again inside my heart. Then the picture of Marissa's lifeless body and my cries and then the nightmares flashed to my head and soon enough I realized I was scratching my wounds and my nails were bloody. I dressed quickly in a pink skinny jean and a black long sleeve sweater and a put a golden chain that my brother gave me the night of my late seventeen birthday party.

I smiled to myself and took my bag that I had my pjs and my pills for the nightmares; yeah I take pills so I can sleep without nightmares, and grab my pillow.

Ten minutes later I was outside Lydia's house. I ranged the bell and Isaac opened.

Sarah: Isaac?

Isaac: Sarah?

Sarah: Did I mess the houses? Is this Lydia Martin's house?

Stiles popped his head and answered my question.

Stiles: Yes. Come on in! LYDIA! SARAH IS HERE! He shouted.

Lydia and Malia raced in the stairs and I was laughing at them.

Malia: Let me take your bags. And she took my bag.

Sarah: Thanks. Um…the boys why are they here?

Scott: She has a big flat TV and we want to watch The Vampire Diaries! **(A/N: Shout out to everyone who loves TVD!)**

Sarah: Okay I'm going to find Kira. Have anyone see her?

Scott: Up stairs.

Sarah: Okay. And I went up stairs. I screamed in top of my lungs.

I saw Kira fighting a guy which I knew really well, Ziva's dad.

Ziva's Dad: Nice to see you Sarah.

I stepped back and looked him with fear.

Ziva's dad came closer to me, I was crying and taking steps backwards.

Sarah: Don't touch me! I said between my sobs.

Then Ziva's Dad grab my shoulders and start shaking me and screaming.

Ziva's Dad: SNAP OUT OF IT! SNAP OUT OF IT!

I closed very tight my eyes and then when I open them I was in Kira's grip and she was looking at me fully scared and concerned.

Kira: Are you okay?

Sarah: Um…yeah…I'm fine. I need to get something from my bag. I stand up and start running down stairs.

I fell on Stiles. I stood up and apologized but I was looking for Malia.

When I found her she gave me a box and looking at me with an expression like I owe her explanations.

Sarah: Some nights I can't sleep. I lied.

She believed me. The good thing is being an Agent you learn when you lie to control your heartbeat and that is amazing!

Lydia: Are you ready guys?

Kira was downstairs and she was talking to Stiles and he was looking at me with a concern look and his eyes I could tell he knew what had happened to me earlier.

I walked to them and said:

Sarah: You told him?

Kira: Yes, I was worried! His mum had the same symptoms and at the end she died.

Sarah: I know. I sighed and answered subconsciously.

They both looked me in surprise.

Sarah: I mean that I heard my brother talking with your dad. I answered.

After three hours of watching The Vampire Diaries, playing Truth and Dare, us girls watched fashion videos on internet and ordered pizza and eat all together. We finally fall asleep. We were sleeping in the living room so we can be all together in case something happens, that what Stiles said, I don't know what is might happen but after my background story I felt safer like that so agreed.

**Isaac POV**

I had so much fun the past four hours and our energy was so low that everyone decided that it was time to go to sleep. While we were sleeping Stiles woke me up and then when I heard Sarah screaming and crying in her sleep.

Sarah: NO! I won't say anything! Go ahead and kill me! My torture will end sooner!

She was twirling while she was talking in her sleep.

Sarah: Marissa? They are here! We are saved! You are going to see your son!

Then her expression soften for a few seconds and then she screamed in her top of her lungs.

Sarah: ZIVA! TONY! NO! NO NO NO NO! DON'T YOU DIE ON ME! ZIVA! GIBBS! DON'T DIE ON ME! CAN YOU HEAR ME? MARISSA LAHEY! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME! THEY ARE HERE WE ARE GOING BACK! NOOOOO! MARISSA! NOOO! She shot open her eyes and start crying again.

Marissa Lahey? That's my mum's name. How can she know her? My dad had told me my mum died in my birth.

I couldn't take it anymore I went next to her. While I was tapping her to her shoulders her pjs sleeve went up and I saw the cuts that forming the word "BITCH" I gasped.

Isaac: Shh! everything will be fine.

Sarah turned to me and said:

Sarah: I'm really sorry I couldn't save your mum.

I froze. I hug her tighter.

By now everyone were awake and staring at us.

Scott: Do you mind to tell us what happen?

Stiles: I would like to know too.

Sarah took a deep breath and went to search in her bag. When she came back she was holding a gun and a batch.

Malia: Why you have the gun?

Lydia: And a police batch?

Sarah: Well, I'm a Special Agent Sarah DiNozzo and I work in NCIS since I was 15 years old. NCIS stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service it's like a police for Soldiers and Marine Soldiers.

Isaac: And what my mum has to do with that?

Sarah: As far as I know your mum, Marissa Lahey, left after your birth to Mossad in Israel for training. After 15 years I went to Mossad Israel to practice too, there I met Ziva. After my training was done I went back to NCIS Headquarters there I saw Ziva again. After three years something happen, I don't know, and me and Ziva got kidnapped by her father who was like the Alpha to the company where me, Ziva and Isaac's mum trained. After a few months Ziva got freed but they couldn't free me. I stay there for two years and nine months, that period Isaac's mum came in my "room". She protected me a lot of times but when they freed us I was seventeen, that was seven months ago.

Everyone gasped

Sarah: There we've been tortured me and your mum everyday and they tried to make us betrayed our teams. We never did.

Then she showed us the cuts in her legs and hands.

Sarah: Before they found our "room" Marissa was stabbed and she was dying from blood lose. When they found us Marissa's dead body was on my lab and I was crying. After six months in the hospital my wounds were start healing and I was back in NCIS, I came closer with my brother and our teammates. Gibbs, our boss, gave me an assignment to find you.

I had tears in my eyes.

Sarah: Unfortunately you are the new target.

Stiles: They haven't got them yet?

Sarah: Not all of them and don't forget they are spies everywhere for them.

Scott: We will protect you and him. He said.

After that I couldn't leave Sarah from my embrace I felt like I had to protect her no matter what. But I could feel that she was scared and she was building a wall around her from the moment she told us her story.

Sarah: You can leave me now, Isaac.

Isaac: Are you sure?

Sarah: I'm sure.

**Kira POV**

When Sarah came upstairs her face lost its colour and start crying and saying to somebody to leave her alone and not touch her.

I came closer to her and grab her shoulder and start shaking her and yelling at her to snap out of it.

When she stopped she went to get something from her bag I was concern because after the Nogitsune situations I was afraid of the possibility Nogitsune wasn't fully dead and Sarah was possessed.

When I talked to Stiles unfortunately Sarah saw us and with a hurt expression in her face asked if I told him I said yes and then I lied to her about the situation.

But when she said she knew that something didn't felt right but I ignore it.

After the fun we had I wanted to sleep so we all fell asleep but after Sarah's nightmare we were fully awake and Scott with Stiles were asking explanations.

She gave us but it sound too fake to be true but I didn't say anything.

We fell asleep again after that but before that I glance at Isaac and Sarah, Isaac was holding Sarah so tight that I could see she was hurting.

Poor Isaac first he loose his dad, then his girlfriend and now his mum.

I can't imagine the pain he is been through.

**Stiles POV**

After Kira told me what had happened with Sarah I was sure she was possessed but when she asked Kira if she had told me, Kira lied and explained her that my mum was suffering from similar symptoms. Strangely she said that she knew that about my mum.

Then I remembered that when I had went to see Scott his mum told me that he was here so I was trying to talk to him but he was ignoring me, I have no clue why.

Suddenly Lydia said to play Truth and Dare.

First was Lydia and asked me:

Lydia: Truth or Dare, Stiles?

Stiles: Dare.

Lydia: I dare you to…..kiss a girl from here that you like…A LOT!

I froze! The girl that I like it's her.

I stood up and went near her, Scott which was near her move into mine position. I looked at her, our faces were inches away. I looked at Lydia's eyes I couldn't believe it for a moment I saw she wanted to kiss her and then her eyes looked like she was scared. Of course she was scared! Last time our faces were so close I was an Evil Nogitsune!

I kissed her and we closed our eyes. Everyone whistle and saying "finally".

I was kissing her for a few seconds and then she kissed me back! I was so happy!

When we stopped she whispered to my ear.

Lydia: We need to talk in my room now!

We stood up and went there everyone thought that we will make out but I wasn't sure myself why Lydia wanted me in her room.

**In Lydia's Room:**

Lydia: I wanted to ask you something a long time but I wasn't sure myself if what I was feeling was because all the supernatural things or that you liked me and I kissed you so you could stop your panic attack but now that you kissed those minutes I didn't kiss you back was because I realized that I like you a lot…no…I love you.

I was speechless! Am I dreaming?

Stiles: What about Aiden and his death?

Lydia: Aiden was….like we were friends with benefits.

Stiles: So….you wants us to be a "thing"?

Lydia: Yes! At secret of course at first and then we will see. Do you want?

Stiles: I do! And I kissed her. She kissed me back after a few minutes we broke the kiss and she told me something that I never expected to hear from her.

Lydia: I love you, Stiles.

Stiles: You know my answer but in case you don't….I love you Lydia!

Then we hug and went outside and she gave me a bottle of sauce.

Stiles: What to do with that?

Lydia looked with a face that said "seriously?"

Lydia: Open it and throw some on me so we can fake a fight and explain why we were late.

Stiles: okay. I opened the bottle and throw it to Lydia.

Lydia screamed! Her purple dress was red and her hair full of sauce.

Lydia looked at me and mouthed me "Love you" before anyone came.

I smiled.

Lydia: STILES! YOU DESTROY MY DRESS AND MY HAIR! PERFECT THREE HOURS WENT NOWHERE!

Stiles: I'm sorry!

Everyone was around us but when I looked directly to her eyes she was telling me she loved me.

Lydia: It's okay guys we can get back to our sleepover! I'm going to change!

After we played a few more rounds of Truth or Dare, then we did other things.

We went to sleep I couldn't sleep and suddenly I heard Sarah mumbling something in her sleep.

Then I woke Isaac and we heard Sarah saying clear and loud:

Sarah: NO! I won't say anything! Go ahead and kill me! My torture will end sooner!

She was twirling while she was talking in her sleep.

Sarah: Marissa? They are here! We are saved! You are going to see your son!

Then her expression soften for a few seconds and then she screamed in her top of her lungs.

Sarah: ZIVA! TONY! NO! NO NO NO NO! DON'T YOU DIE ON ME! ZIVA! GIBBS! DON'T DIE ON ME! CAN YOU HEAR ME? MARISSA LAHEY! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME! THEY ARE HERE WE ARE GOING BACK! NOOOOO! MARISSA! NOOO! She shot open her eyes and start crying again.

Marissa Lahey? That's probably Isaac's mum's name. How can she know her?

Isaac couldn't take it anymore he went next to her. While he was tapping her to her shoulders her pjs sleeve went up and I and Isaac saw the cuts that forming the word "BITCH" We gasped.

Isaac: Shh! everything will be fine.

Sarah turned to Isaac and said:

Sarah: I'm really sorry I couldn't save your mum.

"I couldn't save her"? Then he hug her tight.

By now everyone were awake and staring at us.

Scott: Do you mind to tell us what happen?

Stiles: I would like to know too. I said curios.

Sarah took a deep breath and went to search in her bag. When she came back she was holding a gun and a batch.

Malia: Why you have the gun?

Lydia: And a police batch?

Sarah: Well, I'm a Special Agent Sarah DiNozzo and I work in NCIS since I was 15 years old. NCIS stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service it's like a police for Soldiers and Marine Soldiers.

I looked at Scott and his face expression said that some question he had had been answered. Now I knew it what probably had heard in the principal's office.

Isaac: And what my mum has to do with that? My attention went again to Sarah's story.

Sarah: As far as I know your mum, Marissa Lahey, left after your birth to Mossad in Israel for training. After 15 years I went to Mossad Israel to practice too, there I met Ziva. After my training was done I went back to NCIS Headquarters there I saw Ziva again. After three years something happen, I don't know, and me and Ziva got kidnapped by her father who was like the Alpha to the company where me, Ziva and Isaac's mum trained. After a few months Ziva got freed but they couldn't free me. I stay there for two years and nine months, that period Isaac's mum came in my "room". She protected me a lot of times but when they freed us I was seventeen, that was seven months ago.

"The Alpha"? Why she has to use that word? Is she aware of supernatural world?

Everyone gasped. I gasped for two reasons one was the term "Alpha" and that all her torture ended a few months ago.

Sarah: There we've been tortured everyday and they tried to make us betrayed our teams. We never did.

That means loyalty.

Then she showed us the cuts in her legs and hands. I was revealed her father didn't beat her or anyone but sad that she past so many things in so young age.

Sarah: Before they found our "room" Marissa was stabbed and she was dying from blood lose. When they found us Marissa's dead body was on my lab and I was crying. After six months in the hospital my wounds were start healing and I was back in NCIS, I came closer with my brother and our teammates. Gibbs, our boss, gave me an assignment to find you.

Isaac had tears in his eyes. I'm pretty sure everyone had.

Sarah: Unfortunately you are the new target.

"Next target"?

Stiles: They haven't got them yet?

Sarah: Not all of them and don't forget they are spies everywhere for them.

"Not all of them"?

Scott: We will protect you and him. He said.

How can he be so sure? He haven't see what her and her brother can do! They don't need protection. But I have one question how was possible for Sarah to be trapped there? She has those gifts, why didn't she kick their asses?

After that Isaac couldn't leave Sarah from his embrace I was sure he felt like he had to protect her no matter what. But he could feel that she was scared and she was building a wall around her from the moment she told us her story, I could see it to her eyes!

Sarah: You can leave me now, Isaac. She said and tried to free herself from his embrace.

Isaac: Are you sure?

Sarah: I'm sure.

Then I knew I had nothing to see so I went back to trying to sleep.

**Scott POV**

I want to keep it to myself what I heard in the principal's office but Stiles is making it hard.

I went to Lydia's party with Kira and there was Stiles. He wanted to talk to me I knew it so I was trying to avoid him but I got lost in the fun of the games.

After the big game of Truth or Dare I saw how Lydia came closer to Stiles, I'm sure they secretly dating but they can't hide from me.

I smile at them because it reminded me and Alison how we tried to keep our relationship a secret. This is so sad, I miss Alison a lot.

After a few games and guy time we went to sleep but I was woke up by Sarah's screams and cries.

Sarah: ZIVA! TONY! NO! NO NO NO NO! DON'T YOU DIE ON ME! ZIVA! GIBBS! DON'T DIE ON ME! CAN YOU HEAR ME? MARISSA LAHEY! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME! THEY ARE HERE WE ARE GOING BACK! NOOOOO! MARISSA! NOOO! Then she woke up crying.

What is going on with that girl?

After she calmed down I asked explanations.

After she gave us information I was impressed from how strong she was back there. She is a survivor.

I went back to sleep but I was again awake from Sarah's bare foot stepping on mine. I followed her till outside just in case she was sleepwalking. She went to Lydia's pool and start looking the water like they were answers.

Suddenly the water start shaking. Sarah back down and get her phone out.

Sarah: Hey! Tony! Sorry to woke you up but something happened.

I used my super hearing to hear what her brother was saying:

Tony: What happen?

Sarah: I told them the truth! I had to! I forgot to take my pills and I had the nightmares! Please tell Gibbs! And there is something else.

Tony: What?

Sarah: Can a fire bender and earth bender suddenly be able to control the water? Become water benders?

Tony: Only if they are from parents that are mixed. Why?

Sarah: I kinda did.

Tony: You what? That's impossible!

Sarah: Look I know you are the water bender after our dad but what if I could too?

Tony: It's impossible! Try to air bend and if you do that that means you are the leader of our family. By that I mean that every family has a boy or girl that can control all the elements, just in case our kind be exposed and vanished you can continue our kind. Try it and then make sure you try to fire and earth bends, okay?

I was amazed.

Sarah looked at the ground and took a deep breath and did a flying side kick and when she fell into her knees one of her hands had fire and seconds later the earth start shaking and a rock came out of nowhere. Sarah with one of her right feet she stamped it on the ground and move it to the left and the rock break in two. Then she throw the fire ball and the one rock was holding the fire then she looked at Lydia's pool and then raise her hand and the water start flowing in the air then she throw it with force that the water break the other rock into million pieces. Then she looked the moon and she twirled herself suddenly she was in the air and then with one jump her hands trapped the air and then throw it into the pool. She fell on her feet with a smile of satisfaction.

Sarah: I'm the leader! She mumbled but when she looked around her saw the mess she had done she looked the earth and the rocks begun to fall into the earth again and everything seem like nothing had happen then she saw that the whole water from the pool was out she concentrate and the water start going back to the pool.

I was astonished!

What is she?  
**DUDAN! I what to you think Scott thinks she is? Tell me in your reviews and go check out my other fanfictions if you like!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Sorry isn't a chapter but it's an announcement I won't update if I don't see a review because 4 people follow this or none but if you don't like it tell me why you don't like it so I can rewrite it when my Exams finish. And sorry I'm so bossy but this period I'm updating new and old stories and I don't get reviews or anything. And that make me sad I have so many ideas so if you see this I would like you go check out not only this story but my others too. And again sorry for being bossy or a bitch…which I don't think I'm a bitch but anyway. Thank you for your attention. **_

_**-Love Vicky! See ya guys in 2 or 3 weeks and wish me good luck on my exams. **_

_**P.S. GOOD LUCK TO THOSE THAT WRITING EXAMS TOO! **_

_**P.S.S. I made a Wattpad account if you like go and check it out. My name is Vicky1599**_


End file.
